


Love that melts the frost

by NickyLOL



Category: Aveyond
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyLOL/pseuds/NickyLOL
Summary: This is a gift for Iztopher, I hope you enjoy this winter and hope you excuse the theme being a bit late. Had a blast writing
Relationships: Te'ijal Ravenfoot & Galahad Teomes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Love that melts the frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iztopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iztopher/gifts).



> This is a gift for Iztopher, I hope you enjoy this winter and hope you excuse the theme being a bit late. Had a blast writing

Ghed'ahre was as sullen as ever. Slimes overflew in the town few days ago, Beatrice was chasing them out of her garden, with little effect.  
It's December 23rd. 

Te'ijal was watching grains of sand slip through the hourglass. She purchased it in Sedona with the coins she earned from selling the rare flowers that grew in Halloween Hills. She always enjoyed picking them on the moonlit field. And she figured it would be better to earn some coins legitimately, not by slaughtering.

She bought the hourglass for the sake of keeping track of the earthly calendar. A letter from Thais, signed by Edward and Mel was still lingering on the edge of the table.   
The letter was an invitation to a Christmas ball that is to be held at midnight, on December 24th.

Te'ijal looked over at the petroleum lamp lit in the corner that illuminated a very small amount of sunblock left in the bottle. She rushed over to it, moving it. Good heavens, what would she do if the bottle melted?

This was her first Christmas. Despite all of her centuries of experience with the land dwellers, she was still preety clueless about gift giving. 

„Oh well. Gremlinflowers will do I suppose.“ – she thought to herself. „If it's good for the cheeselickers, it'll be good for the crumpets“.

She is a woman with a simple taste in fashion. However, Mel sent a red laced gown with sleeves. Te'ijal grew out of showing her skin, arm wise that is. She is turning 850 soon. She's a bit too old for dressing like that, she figured.

She met the delivery man after sundown near the catacombs. He was too scared to go further than that. When Te'ijal thanked the man and smiled, he screamed and ran as far as legs carried him.

„Was there some bat meat between my fangs?“ – she thought and proceeded to scratch her fangs with her nails, completely unaware of the fact vampire fangs aren't the most normal thing among the humans. „I heard somewhere delivery men in Thais get paid around 15 coins, a minimum vage. Poor chap looked absolutely frightened. I don't think puting in few more coins would hurt. He did run all the way to the catacombs. Oh well, whatever.“

„I'm still dreadfully bored. Where is Galahad? I thought he chased away the slimes from our garden to Beatrice's like I told him. I really want to spite that hag as much as possible.“

Galahad slammed open the door, pausing at the doorstep, taking a deep breath, and combing his hair, trying to remove as much goop as possible. 

„Dreadful little scums, peh!“

„Something wrong, darling?“ – Te'ijal smirked.

„Your brilliant little plan backfired, that serpent Beatrice threw a slime at me.“ – Galahad exclaimed, still in disgust.

„I don't see how it backfired on me. Besides, you have a spine don't you? Don't tell me I wasn't aware that she would react that way? It's like you didn't spend centuries and centuries with me. I gave you this task for giggles, that's it.“ – Te'ijal said teasingly.

„Should've seen that one coming. Fair enough, you exploited my gullibility quite cleverly.“ – Galahad proclaimed, after taking a breath. „Gotta hand it to you. You sure do know how to make this endless pit of time interesting from time to time.“ – Galahad slightly grinned at the end of that statement. 

„Is that so? I've never seen you backing down from a potential argument, you stubborn old fool.“

„It's Christmas soon, I'll let you have this one. Just you wait, I'll remember this, holidays won't last forever.“ – Galahad mischeviously exclaimed, as if he plans for a revege prank. Nevermind the fact Halloween has passed, you can never be enough careful around Te'ijal, she's extremely cheeky and childish at times.

„I suppose I must keep an eye out then. When have you become so festive and forgiving anyways? You spent hundreds of winter holidays right next to me, without so much as a christmas tree.“ – Te'ijal inquired.

„Well, believe it or not, there have been times when my soul wasn't in a cheap necklace from a thrift store.“

„Thrift store? That creepy man robbed the life out of Lars, what are you on about?“

„What difference does it make now?“ – Galahad replies, slightly annoyed.

„You see, Sedona holds an impressive tradition. It's been going on for centuries before I was even born, and continues to this day. It's a big winter festival, with citizens coming to the royal castle, each carrying a their own decoration, which they will use to decorate the large tree in the back garden of the castle.“ – Galahad nostalgically spoke.

„I don't recall there ever being a big tree around the castle in Sedona.“ – Te'ijal replied.

„Well of course, it's only opened to public during holidays. Anyways, each decoration represents what each citizen cares about the most. And once it's all put in the same place, that tree represents every person, who they are, and who they love. And it doesn't matter if the decoration is made from cheap string and a piece of wood, it's what it stands for.“ – Galahad continued.

„That." - Te'ijal paused for a second. "Sort of sounds heartwarming. You know, if my heart had the ability to be warm, or beat for that matter. Tell me, was there ever a decoration that represented Galahad and his undying love for rust-free armor?“ – Te'ijal jokingly asked.

„No, not armor.“

Then what?“ – curiosity was written all over her face at this point.

„Your predecessor. To live a simple and happy life with your predecesor.“

„You're trying to say that there was someone else that claimed your soul before me? So the one I got is a dud!? Lovely, what a suprise to spring on your spouse during holidays!“ – Te'ijal was slightly upset.

„Oh no you sucked out the right thing, don't you worry. And what I meant was the woman I intended to spend my life with. Intended is the key word here by the way.“ – Galahad pointed that out, clearly stating he wishes to just leave it at that.

Te'ijal realized that and looked away. And slowly looked back at Galahad after she felt the appropriate length of awkward silence has passed. 

„Hey uh, do you regret that I am here instead of her now? And if you were to leave a decoration on a tree in Sedona, would you choose her over me?“ – Te'ijal asked with an unusual soft tone.

„I cared about her dearly, you know. And though every day I wanted her to come back, I realized she needed to be happy. And in the world where she is happy, I am not there. After some time I realized that.“ – Galahad said, slightly choking with sadness.

„But you know what? I will always care about her, and I wish her happiness. Even though she is gone. But you know, she said I deserve to be happy. And with time I did become happy. You were happy with me, so I believe that answers your question“. – Galahad finished, and gently smiled at Te'ijal.

Galahad excused himself and went to change his goop covered clothes. Te'ijal had a gentle smile on her face that didn't wore off for several minutes.

„Hey, Galahad? Are we going to visit Thais?“ – Te'ijal inquired.

„Of course we are, dear. I'm changing to my formal garb as we speak, you better hurry, I don't wish to wait for you!“

„You know damn well you aren't going anywhere without me, you scoundrel.“ – Te'ijal replied. After a slight pause she inquired: „Hey, our sunblock is running out, do you think we have enough to spare so we can stop by Sedona?“

„Stop by Sedona? Are you mad woman!? It isn't even remotely close and why do you even…“ – Galahad rushed out of the bathroom and saw Te'ijal sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a small star on a string, covered with a layer of golden glitter. She looked at him with a smile.

After loudly exhaling with annoyance, his mouth curved into a gentle smile.

„You know what? I believe we can spare some time. I believe we can. Off you go changing, we haven't got all day.“

„Will do, dear. Will do.“

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you and everyone else who read, I hope you all have a fantastic winter


End file.
